There is an electric drive unit including an electric motor that outputs an assist torque to a steering wheel of a vehicle and a control apparatus that controls the driving of the electric motor and formed by attaching the control apparatus to the electric motor. Regarding an electric drive unit of this type, an electric power steering apparatus described, for example, in PLT 1 is proposed.
In the electric power steering apparatus described in PLT 1, a control unit serving as the control apparatus is disposed on an axis line of a rotation shaft of the electric motor and fixed to the electric motor. Herein, a power feeding portion of the electric motor and a joining part of the control unit are joined using screws inside a housing or a case through an opening provided to the housing or the case or the both.